


My God is an Oath

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Do you know what Elizabeth Shaw means?





	My God is an Oath

"You know who I am dear." It was a statement not a question. Everybody knew him His impact was... universal.

Liz Shaw made no move of acknowledgment.

The man smiled.

"How refreshing."

He moved closer to the woman.

"I know who you are. Lizzie."

He placed a hand on her tied ones. He was checking her pulse.

"You're not scared."

Liz almost smiled.

"I've fought.." she started, her eyes saying 'try me.'

"Blah blah. Impressive." he cut her off, waving a hand in her face. He turned to her with a smirk.

"Elizabeth Shaw. Do you know what that means?"

She didn't reply. Confused by the man before her.

"It means 'My God is an Oath'." he explained, basically grinning.

This man was dangerous.

"Where is your god?" the man knelt beside her, "Where is the doctor?"

"The doctor." she laughed, "is not my god."

There was a flicker of pain in the man's eyes. Pain mixed with relief. He stood up in frustration.

"He's yours though." Liz deduced.

The man scoffed and placed his hands behind his back.

"I knew I should have gotten the Grant girl. If only she hadn't gone... off the map."

He pulled up a second chair and placed it across from Liz.

"They think he's a god. They think he'll protect them forever."

Liz didn't move an inch. She needed to be clam.

"If he is god then I am the devil. I am the anti-christ." he said, his eyes murderous.

Then in a sudden moment, his murderous eyes were gone and he smiled.

"Anti-doctor really. You'd think I was American." he scoffed, the dig lost on the now terrified Liz Shaw.

He smiled sadly.

"I'm going to kill you, Liz Shaw."

A single tear fell.

"And where is god."

The man wiped the tear.

"Absent."


End file.
